<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Birthday Cake by RebelDoll</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29046102">Birthday Cake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelDoll/pseuds/RebelDoll'>RebelDoll</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday Cake, Cecil can though, I really cant tag, Little more angsty than intented, M/M, Nico Feels, Nico's birthday, Toa spoliers, Will can't bake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:48:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29046102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelDoll/pseuds/RebelDoll</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and friends have a surprise planned for Nico. Meanwhile Nico thinks that everyone has forgotten his birthday and feels abandoned. Little bit of angst but mostly fluff. It's better than my summary that's for sure.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nico di Angelo/Will Solace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Shit,” Will curses as he pulled yet another burnt cake out of the oven. This was the third cake Will had burnt that morning. </p>
<p>	“What on earth are you doing?” Kayla asked as she poked her head into the big house kitchen. </p>
<p>	“Trying,” Will explained, “and failing to bake a cake for Nico.” </p>
<p>	“Wouldn’t just be easier if you bought a cake?” Austin asked as he watched his older brother dump the burnt cake into the trash. He took notice of cakes that were already in there. </p>
<p>	“It would,” Will agreed, “but I don’t want Nico to be left out of the camp tradition just because he doesn’t have any siblings here and I suck at baking.”</p>
<p>	It was a tradition at Camp Half-Blood for a camper’s siblings/cabin mates to bake them a cake on their birthday. Typically if a camper didn’t have any cabin mates than one of their close friends would do it for them. Will figured that, as Nico’s boyfriend, it was his job to make sure he got a cake today. </p>
<p>	“That’s fair,” Kayla agreed, “but at the rate you’re going he isn’t going to get a cake regardless.”</p>
<p>	“You’re right,” Will relented, “but what am I supposed to do?” </p>
<p>	“Ask for help,” Austin suggested as he stole some baking chocolate off the table. </p>
<p>	“Do you guys know how to make a cake?” Will asked. </p>
<p>	“I always just use a box cake,” Austin explained bashfully. </p>
<p>	“Same,” Kayla agreed as she hopped up on a table. </p>
<p>	“Well, who do we know that can bake?” Will asked. They thought for a moment before all three spoke at once. </p>
<p>	“Cecil.” </p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>	They found the son of Hermes in his cabin. </p>
<p>	“We really should have looked here first,” Kayla commented as they knocked on the door. Austin shushed her. </p>
<p>	“Hey, bro,” Cecil greeted when he answered the door. </p>
<p>	“Hey, Cecil,” Will greeted awkwardly, “can I ask you favor?” </p>
<p>	“Depends,” Cecil responded skeptically, “what kind of favor are we talking?” </p>
<p>	“You know how to bake, right?” </p>
<p>	“Yeah,” Cecil answered, “you…want me to bake something?” </p>
<p>	“Yes!” Will answered excitedly, “If you don’t mind.” </p>
<p>	“What do you want me to bake?” </p>
<p>	“A birthday cake,” Will answered, “for Nico.” </p>
<p>	“Let me guess,” Cecil smirked, “you burnt two cakes and then gave up and came to the master for help?” </p>
<p>	“Three actually.”</p>
<p>	“So,” Cecil rocked back and forth on his feet as he clasped his hands behind his back, “what’s in it for me?” </p>
<p>	“Um, the satisfaction of making your friend happy on his birthday,” Will suggested. </p>
<p>	“You get to also eat the cake,” Austin suggested. </p>
<p>	“Fair,” Cecil giggled, “Alright, I’m in. Let’s get baking.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is really angsty, sorry. Honestly, I don't like how certain people (cough Jason cough Reyna cough) talked Nico into staying at camp and insist that he had people who cared for him and then completely left him. Like, seriously, they promised to be there for him and then practically abandoned him because they were hoping he made friends at camp so they didn't need to be there for him. Am I projected onto Nico? Probably. Am I still going to be bitter towards Jason and Reyna and honestly the rest of the seven. Definitely.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In Nico’s opinion, today was the worst day of the whole year; his birthday. </p><p>	For as long as Nico could remember he hadn’t celebrated his birthday. He couldn’t remember anything before the lotus casino and Bianca and he weren’t aware of time passing there so they didn’t know when their birthdays had passed. Then Nico had lost his sister and simply didn’t have anyone who cared enough about him to want to celebrate. </p><p>	He thought this year would be different though. </p><p>	He had foolishly assumed that all the people who promised they care, who promised they’d be there for Nico, would want to celebrate his life today. He should have known better than to hope. Hope only leads to disappointment. </p><p>	Jason was dead; Reyna had joined the hunt, Hazel and Frank where too busy lead the Roman legion to care about him, everyone else was off doing their thing. Living their lives. They didn’t care about Nico or his birthday. </p><p>	Nico tried not to hold it against them. They had every right to live however they wanted and they had no obligation to Nico. Still, he would have at least liked a birthday card from the people who swore that they loved him. </p><p>~Earlier that day~</p><p>	Nico had woken up more excited than ever that morning. He had gotten dressed and happily waited for Will to meet him for breakfast. He waited, and waited, and waited. Will never came. </p><p>	Nico was half an hour late to breakfast when he finally trudged up the hill to the pavilion by himself. </p><p>	“Good morning,” Kayla had greeted as she ate some eggs. Austin nodded at him, mouth to full to speak. </p><p>	“Where’s Will?” Nico had questioned as he sat down. He got a single piece of toast and orange juice for breakfast. He wasn’t feeling too hungry. </p><p>	“Not sure,” Austin answered after swallowing, “he ate in a rush and then rushed off. When we asked him where he was going he said he had something important to do.” </p><p>	“Huh,” Nico hummed noncommittally, “weird.” </p><p>	They ate silently with Nico finishing first. He left with a small goodbye. </p><p>	He had rushed back to his cabin and threw himself into his bed, crying. Did his boyfriend seriously forget his birthday? He thought, even if everyone else forgot about him, that Will would be there. </p><p>	He really should stop hoping.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Best Birthday Ever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Little more angst then that good old fluff!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It took them three hours to finally finish Nico’s cake, just in time for lunch. </p><p>	The cake was relatively simple. It was chocolate with white icing, Nico’s favorite, with ‘Happy Birthday Nico’ written across the top in simple purple icing. In Will’s humble opinion, it was perfect. </p><p>	“Let’s get everything set up before we get Nico,” Will said as he picked up the cake and left the big house walking towards the lake. They picked Lou Ellen up on the way there. </p><p>	They set up a picnic in the secret little cove that Will called his quiet place. </p><p>	“Perfect,” Will said as he stepped back and looked at the set up. They had spread out a purple plaid blanket on the ground and pulled the food he had prepared out of the picnic basket and set it up. </p><p>	They had sandwiches, chips, soda, carrots, and the cake in the center. It wasn’t the healthiest meal, but Nico would like it and that’s what mattered today. </p><p>	“Alright,” Will clapped his hands, “I’m going to go get the birthday boy. You guys get ready.”</p><p>~~</p><p>	“Nico?” Will called as he knocked on the Hades’ cabin door. He didn’t get a reply so he kept knocking. </p><p>	“What!” Nico threw the door open angrily, his eyes where puffy. </p><p>	“Hey,” Will greeted gently,” have you been crying?” </p><p>	“Like you care,” Nico scoffed. </p><p>	“I do,” Will answered ever though he knew it wasn’t a question. </p><p>	“Whatever,” Nico huffed he went back into the cabin, leaving the door open which Will took as an invitation. He sat down beside Nico on his bed. </p><p>	“What’s wrong,” He asked as he draped his arm around him pulling him close. Nico seemed like he wanted to pull away and melt into the embrace all at once. </p><p>	“Do you really not know what today is?” Nico sniffed, he sounded so broken. </p><p>	“It’s January 28th,” Will responded, “Your birthday.” </p><p>	Nico looked up at him surprised. </p><p>	“You actually remembered?” He questioned, “But, if you remembered it’s my birthday, why had you been avoiding me all day?” </p><p>	“Oh, no, baby,” Will said as he wiped a tear off his boyfriend’s face, “I haven’t been avoiding you. I was just getting your surprise ready, I’m sorry you thought I was avoiding you.” </p><p>	“Really?” </p><p>	“Yeah, really,” Will answered, “it was supposed to be a surprise, but we baked a cake and I’m supposed to be escorting you to a surprise picnic right now.” </p><p>	“We?” Nico questioned. </p><p>	“Yeah, me, Kayla, Austin, Cecil, and Lou Ellen,” Will explained, “We figured you’d want the celebration to be a little more private.” </p><p>	“That…that sounds nice,” Nico whispered more tears dripping down his face. </p><p>	“Why are you crying,” Will asked gently and he held Nico close. </p><p>	“It’s just,” Nico started, “I can’t remember the last time I celebrated my birthday and I thought this year would be different. But Jason’s…gone, and Reyna abandoned me, and everyone else left. And I thought I’d still have you and then you weren’t here and I thought…I thought.” </p><p>	Nico cried heavily into his shirt. </p><p>	“Oh, darling, don’t cry,” Will soothed, “I’m sorry the others aren’t here, but you will always have me, I promise. And I’m sorry I made you feel forgotten today, that wasn’t my intention.”</p><p>	“It’s okay,” Nico sniffed as he sat up wiping his face, “I’m just glad you’re here now.” </p><p>	They shared a fond smile. </p><p>	“Now,” Will clapped, “let’s get you cleaned up and down to your birthday celebration!” </p><p>~~ </p><p>	“Happy Birthday to you~” The others finished singing as Nico blow out the candles on his cake. He smiled widely as the other cheered. </p><p>	Nico looked around and felt his heart swell. These people, who have barely known him for a few months, have quickly earned a special place in his heart. He couldn’t have been happier than to spend his birthday with them. </p><p>	“This cake is really good,” Nico complemented. </p><p>	“Why,” Cecil smirked, “thank you!”</p><p>	“Hey!” Kayla cried, “We helped!” </p><p>	“In all fairness,” Will giggled, “we didn’t do that much.” </p><p>	Nico chuckled as he listened to the sibling bicker eating his slice of cake. </p><p>~~</p><p>	“Man,” Lou Ellen commented as she lay on her back, “I’m stuffed.” </p><p>	“Me too,” Austin agreed. </p><p>	“Will can sure make a pretty good junk food binge,” Kayla laughed. </p><p>	“Don’t get used to it,” Will told her,” now, presents!” </p><p>	The others cheered and Nico sat stunned Will handed over a box wrapped in purple paper. </p><p>	“You guys didn’t have to get me anything,” Nico commented dumbly as he stared at the gift in his lap. </p><p>	“We kind of did,” Kayla said. </p><p>	“Yeah,” Cecil agreed, “it’s your birthday. You deserve presents.”</p><p>	“Thank you,” Nico whispered as he began opening presents to stop himself from crying. </p><p>	He ended getting a new Ramone’s t-shirt from Austin, a book about necromancy from Lou Ellen, a new sword sheath from Kayla, and a jacket from Cecil. </p><p>	“Here you go,” Will said as he handed over a small blue wrapped boxed, “we saved the best for last.” </p><p>	Cecil and Kayla booed at him and Nico chuckled as he opened up his last present. </p><p>	Inside was a gorgeous necklace. It was a little metal skull, much like his ring, surrounded by beautiful sunflowers set in gem stones. </p><p>	“It’s beautiful,” Nico commented in awe, “Put it on me?” </p><p>	Will helped him clasp the jewelry around his neck. </p><p>	“It looks good on you,” Austin complemented. </p><p>	“Thank you,” Nico responded, “thank you all actually, today…today has been the best birthday ever.” </p><p>	“Aww” </p><p>	“We love you too, man!’ </p><p>	“Come here.” </p><p>	Suddenly Nico found himself at the middle of a six person group hug. Nico usually wasn’t into physical contact, but at that moment he couldn’t have been happier to be where he was. </p><p>Definitely the best birthday ever.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry, this story is so short. I would have liked it to be longer, but for some reason I'm having a hard time getting my thoughts in order today. I might rewrite this later on and add more detail.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>